grandhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Garibaldi
}} Sky Garibaldi was a minor character in Grand Hotel. She was portrayed by Arielle Kebbel. Biography A young, beautiful line cook at the hotel hoping to make a fresh start in Miami, only to disappear during a Category 4 hurricane under mysterious circumstances. 'Early Life' Sky and her younger brother Danny lost both their parents when they were young, and were separately placed in different foster homes in different states. 'Season 1' 'Pilot' A Category 4 hurricane hits Miami. Gigi Mendoza, second wife of Santiago Mendoza, confronts Sky in the Presidential Suite about something she has taken, and is willing to give her the opportunity to return it. Sky, however, denies knowing what she’s talking about. “You can’t touch me,” she tells Gigi, “Unless, of course, you want the entire world to know what your husband did.” After her confrontation with Gigi, Sky tries to use the Staff Access door, but her keycard is deactivated. Thinking someone is chasing her, she takes the stairs down to the basement and runs out of the hotel — and directly into the storm. Sky is hit on the head and knocked out, and dragged away by the unknown attacker. A month later, Danny, Sky’s brother, goes undercover at the hotel by getting a job as a waiter to find out what happened to Sky and who’s responsible. 'Smokeshow' Sky is watching the hurricane from the lobby, Jason tells her the hotel is "pretty much the safest place you can be." Nelson approaches and tells Sky that Gigi wants to see her in the Presidential Suite. She heads to the staff locker room and leaves Danny a voicemail, telling him she found something and that "they know I took it." She takes a book from her locker and hides a key inside, she tells Danny she loves him before putting the book back into her locker. Danny tries breaking into her locker, but Jason walks in and nearly catches him. Later, Danny slams Sky’s locker in angry when he notices it’s empty; Jason sees him get upset. Danny sees a box labelled "Sky" in Helen’s office, and fails to get her to leave the room. During El Rey’s concert, Danny steals Alicia’s keycard and manages to gain access to Helen’s office before Alicia deactivates her keycard. Danny goes through Sky’s box and finds a key that falls out from the book when he takes it out. He puts the key in his pocket, and on his way, runs into Jason who confronts him. Danny tells him that Sky is his sister and that he came to the hotel to find out what happened to her. The fire alarm, caused by one of El Rey’s fireworks accidentally setting a tent on fire, interrupts them with Jason telling Danny "We’re not finished." The next day, Danny and Jason listen to Sky’s voicemail to Danny. Jason says he saw that night and that she seemed scared. Danny asks Jason to help. Mateo finds Sky's name tag on his desk in his office. 'Curveball' Danny is on a run when he thinks he sees Sky’s red car with an Illinois license plate and a familiar bumper sticker drive by. A flashback shows Sky loading up the same car to head to Miami, and asks Danny if he wants to go with her, but he says no. Returning to present day, Danny chases the car, but is struck lightly by another car as the red car drives away. Mateo receives a blackmail letter demanding $200K. He later finds out that Ingrid is the one driving Sky’s car. Jason shares with Danny that Sky and Ingrid were roommates, but had no idea about the car. Later that night, Danny and Jason take Ingrid out to a local hotspot for dinner, where Danny begins questioning Ingrid about the car she’s driving, to which she becomes suspicious and begins questions her "interrogation" about her car. When Ingrid goes to the bathroom, Jason and Danny find Sky's credit card in her purse. Ingrid confesses that she and Sky shared things, and kept all of Sky's stuff out of sentimentality in their apartment. Danny tells Jason on the side that he wants to go the apartment, but Jason disagrees. Danny stays to have a drink with Alicia. Jason walks Ingrid into her apartment, she hears a window smash in Sky’s room. Thinking it’s Danny, Jason heads into the room and is struck in the head and knocked out. The next day, Jason punches Danny thinking it was him who knocked him out, but Danny swears it wasn’t him as he was dropping off a drunk Carolina back to her hotel room. Danny and Jason help Ingrid box things up in her apartment. While fixing the window, Danny finds a piece of a love letter to Sky. Mateo tells Santiago he needs $200k for a blackmail letter involving Sky. 'The Big Sickout' Santiago cuts the staff's annual bonuses to pay Mateo's blackmailer. Danny and Jason decide to get the staff to sign a card for Ingrid to compare the signatures to the handwriting in the love letter found at Sky’s. Jason accidentally sends Danny’s work shirt to the wash, with the letter in the pocket. He later finds his shirt with the letter still inside. Danny and Jason look through Mateo’s trash, and find pieces of the torn up blackmail letter sent to Mateo demanding $200k in one week, or they’ll reveal what he did to Sky. 'You've Got Blackmail' Mateo has Danny deliver the blackmail money with a tracking device to Room 404, where Danny gets a call from the blackmailer telling him to send the money down the laundry chute. Danny throws the bag down the chute and quickly runs down to the laundry chute in the hopes of catching them, but the bag is gone when he gets there. Mateo follows the money with the tracking device, with Danny securely following him. While Danny hides behind a dumpster, Mateo grabs the blackmailer in an alley and pulls a gun on them - it’s Nelson. He reveals he knows what happened to Sky the night of the hurricane as he saw the whole thing, and knows that Mateo had nothing to do with it. He also reveals he blackmailed Mateo because he did some digging when the cops dropped Sky’s case after Mateo paid them off. Danny’s phone vibrates and he makes a noise, distracting Mateo as Nelson escapes, only to get run over by a truck. After spending time in bed with Yoli, Marisa leaves. Yoli then takes out a keepsake box from the cabinet, with photos and letters to Sky inside. She looks at a strip of photo booth pictures of them together, with "Love Sky" written on the back, revealing she was dating Sky prior to her disappearance. In the hospital, Nelson is in the ICU on life support, Mateo ensures he flatlines to keep him quiet. 'Love Thy Neighbor' In Yoli’s room, Marisa talks to Yoli about coming out at the gala, but she wants to take things slow. Carolina knocks on the door, Yoli tells Marisa to hide. Carolina takes Yoli away to try on her dresses. Marisa finds Yoli's keepsake box under the bed, and sees photos of Yoli and Sky, and letters to Sky. In the staff locker room, Marisa is reading one of Yoli’s letter to Sky and talks to Jason about "the girl she’s seeing" being "super cagey about her ex." When she mentions "love letters," Jason gets an idea of who she’s referring to. In the lobby, Danny asks Javi if he and Sky ever dating, to which Javi replies that he didn’t even know her, and that he should mind his own business. Jason appears and pulls Danny aside and tells him Sky was seeing a woman. Danny talks to Heather on the phone about why Sky never told him she dated women, and then tells Jason they need to have a talk with Marisa about who she’s seeing. While Yoli gets ready for the gala, Marisa takes out Yoli’s letters to Sky from her bag and tells her she looked in her keepsake box out of curiosity. Yoli is angry, and the two argue about their relationship. During the gala, Danny sends Yoli down to the basement, telling her a friend is waiting for her. She goes down thinking it’s Marisa, only for Jason to appear. Danny and Jason confront her. She tells Jason she didn’t mean to knock him out when she broke into the apartment, and that she only broke into the apartment when she heard Ingrid talking about getting rid of Sky’s things during the staff drinks, and couldn’t risk someone finding the letters. She reveals their relationship ended when they got into a fight, but swears she knows nothing about her disappearance. Later, Yoli tells Marisa she did have an intense relationship with Sky, but was hurt by her because Sky used her. Yoli promises Marisa she will her everything. 'Where the Sun Don't Shine' Sky was faking medical conditions in order to be prescribed drugs, which she sold to people including Javi. Sky was selling the drugs so she could pay her brother Danny back money that she owed him. Appearances References Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters